Alchemy Guide
Formerly called: Rename Nivlac's guide on Alchemy This is an old guide and needs an update! What to do once you're here: Funny thing is theres really only 3-4 recipes out of all the alchemy recipes that are grindable... all recipes can be found here :http://dhdb.ivyro.net/Eg/main.php?id=152&chp=60 Alchemy recipes are all npc recipes so london= john dee. venice= Paracelsus r1-2. mercury r1: cinnabar-> mercury. recipe found in london or venice. cinnbar found in riga or valencia r3: Alchemist tarot card r2: 22 paper+1 graphite-> 1 alchemist tarot card. Recipe found in venice. Paper from beruit (or london if youre english, marsielle if you're french). graphite from plymouth r4-5: the color wheel ( of misfortune) r4: red ointment->black ointment-> white ointment-> red ointment courtesy of Tamandare [ i dont know whether to thank you for a way to grind the lvl or hate you for finding a great way to burn money :P. thanks] first create 20ish red ointments R1: 10 salt +8 mandrake+6 silver-> 1 seal of sorcery recipe in alexandria R2: 10 salt+12 saltpetre+2 seal of sorcery-> 1 seal of salamander recipe in alexandria R1: 10 red ore+3mercury+sealof salamander-> 1-2 red ointment recipe in venice saltpeter is in machi or r8 collection in landing point west of alexandria, Egypt north coast. mandrake is r6 collection in landing pt south of bengahzi. red ore is r2 collection in tunis now start convert your ointments on the color wheel R4: 1 white+10 gold+5 rare book->1 red ointment recipe in London R4: 1 red+10 gold +5 rare books-> 1 black ointment Recipe in London R4: 1 black +10 gold + 10 salt-> 1 white ointment Recipe in Venice Rare books is r1: 2 paper +1 western book. Recipe in Venice How to save money: to get the gold, go collect gold dust in the caribs (shows in santiago and Jamaica after small investment) and do r13 casting: 3gold dust->3 gold bars recipe in habana (shows after about 1mil of investing). This makes each gold bar about 1-3k each. If you're running out of money/ other reasons, do Tarot cards until the exp runs dry (up until r4ish). it'll take much much longer but you'll be in the green somewhat r6-9 gold recipe 5 rare books +5 sulphur+10 copper (the sheet not the ore)=>2-3gold. recipe in london. sulpur in baltic sea. copper made from copper ore in hamburg. Keep pushing till r10! this is where having a +1 alchemy aide would help. (still looking for better r7-9 recipe me if you see one) Advanced Alchemy guide congrats! you made it to r10 alchemy. Theres plenty to do here so grab an alchemy bench (recipe in venice) and alchemy kiln (recipe in london) and start chugging away. go buy a processed lumber book. plunderable off maroona fleet (full purple sails only) east of nassau. Or at your local book dealer (Recipes in Venice) r10: basic lab bench ( you can continue using the lab bench recipes for r11 and r12 since you get a hefty 20exp per bench, but they do take a lotta master caprentry tools) 30 master carpentry tools(MCTs), 40 experiment files(made from steel in the making experiment apparatus book in cario), 1 processsed lumber-> 1 basic lab bench r11: alchemy lab bench (you can do ores or tarot cards, but they only give 1 exp. you wont like it. if you wanna experiment. use processed lumber) 35 MCTs, 45 beakers (made from glassware with the expert craftman's training book), 1 processed lumber-> 1 alchemy lab bench r12: modified lab bench 40 MCTs, 50 clay pots (requires clay, made from your lab bench or kiln recipe), 1 processed lumber-> 1 modified lab bench r13: well it only goes to r13 wonderful thing is these days white ore is so readily available at the newfoundland coast, so youre in luck! Also if you get bored, try the kiln recipes in London. Grab some caustic lime, clay, and sand. Harder to do a lot of since there is no lime book, you need to convert boulders into lima in azores. but hey its better than having benches come out of your ear? alternatives r1-2: use r1 rare books: 2 paper+1 western book-> rare book. western book in lisbon or amsterdam. rare books are staple items in many alchemy recipes, so if you use this method, stock up on them. you'll thanks yourself later. r6: fool hands refinement: 1 white ointment+10 gold+1 fools hand->1 fools hand (remember when I said you'll burn money doing ointments? yeah thats nothing compared to the amount you'll lose doing this. but the 20 exp per refinment is very appealing if you swim in gold.) r3+: as Montador pointed out r3: 2 clay-> 0-2 alchemy pots is a great way to lvl up especially if you have a farm. when i first wrote this clay wasnt out yet however its still considered an alternative recipe because not everyone has clay and it can only be obtained through the mine in the farm (but everyone can collect items for rare books and gold) Please note: this guide was written by Nivlac and full credit goes to Nivlac I, Dajan3 only published it to this wiki.